RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story CHAPTER 18
by Scape Fan1
Summary: Chapters 18-21


CHAPTER 18

CHAPTER 18

Tell him what? Replied Flamer. T-that the baby might not be his but mine said Danny with a gulp. Flamer's eyes widened. I can't tell him…, Why not?. I JUST CAN'T ALRIGHT! Shouted Flamer as she got up and ran out. Everyone stopped drinking and turned to look at Danny. He gave them a frantic smile trying to keep it together.

Flamer ran to the side of the square and held onto a pipe sobbing hysterically. She looked up and whiped the tears away from her face, putting on a smile she walked across the square.

When she arrived back at the flat, she closed the door and stood with her back to it staring at the ground. Jacob poked his head around the living room door. Alright sweetheart? He asked. Flamer looked at him. She gulped and smiled. Yeah I'm fine. Jacob gave her a smile and a wink before retreating back into the living room. Flamer's smile slowly dropped back into a guilty expression.

An hour later, Danny was stood outside the general store with his back to the wall smoking. Lorraine, a curly hair, fashionable girl from Bolton approached him. Hiya she said. Oh, alright duchess? He asked stabbing out his cigarette. Yeah guess what, I passed my massage course! She said with thrill. Oh Lorraine, that's brilliant Danny said without any enthusiasm. Lorraine's smile dropped. What's the matter? She asked. Danny slowly looked up at her with a worried look. Listen…he started. If I told you a secret, would you swear to keep it to yourself for good?. Lorraine gave him a smiley laugh. Oh Danny, I'm like an old woman, listening to people's secrets and lies, I'm full of them. Right then give it your best shot, she finished clapping her hands together. Danny stood still for a second. Well…you know Flamer Lair?. Um…oh yes the very cockney one? She asked. Yeah, that's the one. Even though we are in London luve so there are a lot of them around…including me. He winked at her. Lorraine let out a laugh. Anyway…this baby of hers… Danny paused. Well…it belongs to Jacob doesn't it? said Lorraine. Yeah, that's the point protested Danny. Well…me and Flamer we've "ad our times… and…um… Lorraine felt a shiver go up her spine dreading that he was going to say what she thought he was going to say. Well I think the baby could be mine finished Danny. Lorraine shut her eyes gobsmacked.

What you up to? Asked Flamer as she crossed the living room in her dressing gown, having just washed her hair. Oh, I felt like treating little Jay, so I thought I'd make him a nice little cot he said with a laugh. Oh that's nice said Flamer as she picked up her straightners. Jacob dabbed the paintbrush to cover the last bit of white on the cot then stood up and looked at Flamer. You seen Danny lately? He asked. Nah, why? Asked Flamer brushing her hair. No reason, just making conversation replied Jacob sticking his hands in his pockets. Flamer smiled at him. Well I better pop to the shops to get some more blue paint he said. Flamer nodded her head. Jacob headed towards the door before turning around and giving Flamer a smile, then continued walking out.

Lorraine spent the last few hours of the day in a world of thought, having just been told that Danny could be the father of Flamer's baby. She's had to keep a lot of secrets in her life, but none of them had added up to this one. She was sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in front of her. She thought of herself as a nice and caring woman and didn't know if she could resist seeing Jacob with the baby every day looking happy, knowing that it could very well not be his. Finally after a long session of thinking, she decided that she was going to arrange to meet Jacob in the pub and tell him the truth…

CHAPTER 19

Lorraine was sat at the kitchen table the next morning with her phone in her hand. She was starting to have second thoughts about this situation. It could spell danger for her, Flamer and Danny. She took a deep breath and dialled Jacob. Hello Jacob?, it's Lorraine Brooks. We need to meet up.

JACOB, WHERES JAY'S BOTTLE?, Shouted Flamer from the kitchen. Er, yeah that's fine Lorraine. 1oclock in the Inn okay see you then. Jacob hung up. Alright, alright, "old on darling breathed Flamer to Jay who was crying. JACOB! She called again. Yeah, sorry said Jacob entering the kitchen. He opened up a cupboard and pulled out Jay's empty bottle. Here you go, he said with a smile. Flamer smiled back and took the bottle from his hand. She headed over to the fridge. So, you got any plans for this evening? Asked Jacob leaning on the side of the sink smiling. Nothing much, why? Asked Flamer pouring the remaining of the milk into Jay's bottle. Well I thought we could go out for a meal tonight, just the two of us, said Jacob. What about Jay? Asked Flamer. We'll get a baby sitter replied Jacob. I'll ask Yi later on. Alright then said Flamer with a smirk. Jacob smirked back before heading over to Jay and kissing him lightly on the head. See "ya little man…he murmured. He gave Flamer another smile and headed out of the house.

As 1oclock approached, Lorraine was sat anxiously in the pub cowering over an empty glass. She got up and walked to the bar. Jade, one of the barmaids approached her. What can I get "ya luve? She protested. S-sorry? Said Lorraine anxiously. I said what can I get "ya? Jade repeated. Oh, I'll have a white wine please said Lorraine managing a smile. Coming up said Jade as she turned around and picked up a glass. Lorraine turned around leaning against the bar, staring at the door.

Minutes past, and by the time Jacob finally arrived, Lorraine was on her 3rd glass. Lorraine, I'm so sorry said Jacob as he sat down next to her. I got caught up in a situation at work, we could be getting shut down due to something going on, so what was it you wanted to tell me?. Lorraine fixed her eyes on her glass. Lorraine…? Said Jacob with a laugh. Lorraine shot him a look. Sorry, sorry Jacob. I've been meaning to tell you something…a bit of a secret. Jacob let out a laugh. Why would you want to tell me your secrets? He asked. It's not like that…mumbled Lorraine. Jacob twisted onto his side leaning on the side of the pub sofa. Is it Joe? Jacob asked. What?, no,no he's alright said Lorraine throwing her hands up. It's Flamer… Jacob looked puzzled. Flamer…?, he asked. Lorraine stared at her glass and gulped. Lorraine… started Jacob. What about Flamer??. He moved his face closer to hers before she stood up and speed walked across the pub through the loud crowd of men celebrating someone's birthday. LORRAINE! Jacob shouted as he stood up and whizzed after her. Lorraine pushed open the door with her arm and walked out with Jacob close on her tail. Lorraine, he breathed jogging after her. Lorraine sighed rolling her eyes as she walked. I wanna know what you were gonna tell me about Flamer! Shouted Jacob. FOR GOODNESS SAKE JACOB, IT'S NOTHING IMPORTANT! She shouted back. SHE'S MY WIFE, SO IT IS IMPORTANT TO ME! Jacob shouted. Lorraine suddenly stopped and twisted around to face him. There was a couple of seconds of staring silence between the pair before Lorraine shook her head and started to walk again. Jacob sighed. LORRAINE, JUST BLOODY TELL ME!. He ran after her as she turned a corner into a deserted dosshole alleyway, full of empty bottles. Lorraine slowly stopped with a worried look on her face. She turned around to face a frowning Jacob. It's about the baby. It might not be yours… Jacob's bones suddenly clenched, his fists went numb and his face dropped into a mega traumatic expression. He turned around and very slowly started to walk away with his expression locked-fixed. Jacob…I-I was going to tell you before but I… Who's the real father…? Jacob cut in. Lorraine stared at him, his faecal expression stone still, staring tightly at the ground. I-I don't know…Lorraine muttered. Jacob suddenly slammed his hands on her shoulders in a tight grip. WHO'S THE REAL FATHER!? he demanded. Lorraine stared at him with wide eyes, shaking with fear. D-Danny…she sobbed. He told me, I-I promised to keep it a secret, I didn't know what to do and I really thought you had the right to know. THE RIGHT TO KNOW?!, Jacob bellowed. THE RIGHT TO KNOW?! He repeated. There was silence for a few seconds. Jacob let go of Lorraine's shoulders and turned around, heading back. JACOB, PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! Shrieked Lorraine. Do anything stupid?… Jacob asked turning back around to face her. I'M GOING TO CRUSH FLAMER LIKE A PING-PONG BALL!. Jacob kicked down the alleyway gate in a fit of rage and stormed off. JACOB!!, NOOOOOOO! Shrieked Lorraine. Oh no,no,no what on earth have I done?, Lorraine wheeped to herself as she slumped herself down on the dirty concrete crying.

CHAPTER 20

Jacob slammed the door to the flat open and checked every room but Flamer was out. He gritted his teeth in anger before heading back out again slamming the door behind him.

Flamer was in a pub just outside Varrock. It was Sniffer's birthday do and everyone was there such as Yi, Stocks, Patrick, Diva, Favill and more. Soo, how's you? Said Flamer in a flirty tone. Yeahh I'm good sweetheart, said a separated man called Cub. It ain't a lot we get you on your own is it Cub said Flamer leading him towards a pub sofa. SO GIVE US A KISS!, she lunged at him kissing him hard on the cheek. WOAH, "ANG ON FLAMER, "ANG ON shouted Cub surprised and excited. Flamer started to laugh hysterically. Okay Flame, I think you've had a bit to much to drink, he said. Flamer tried to reply but couldn't help continuing laughing.

Half an hour later, Jacob turned up at the pub after getting directions from Ins, the landlady of the Inn. He opened up the pub door with his arm and stared around at all the people laughing and joking with a frown. He spotted Flamer from a short distance by the bar laughing with Diva and Patrick. He headed over to her. JACOB, HEY BABE! She shouted with a smile over the loud sound of shouting and laughing. Get out now Flame, said Jacob staring at the ground. What I done "na? She asked. RELAX, "AVE A GLASS OF CHAMPAIGNE!. She grabbed a bottle of Champaigne and poured some into a glass. Just get out said Jacob now with warning eyes. "NA I'M CELEBRATING shouted Flamer taking a gulp of champaigne. YOU AIN'T CELEBRATING, NOW GET OUT!, shouted Jacob as he tugged her hard by her arm. JACOB! She shouted as she was tugged forwards, dropping her glass. OI, JACOB LEAVE HER ALONE IT'S SNIFFER'S BIRTHDAY! Shouted Patrick squaring up to Jacob.

AND I DON'T CARE! Jacob shouted as he pushed him, causing him to fall into Yi. Flamer looked on in confusion before Jacob got hold of the back of her waist and led her to the door. FLAME, ARE YOU OKAY? Yi shouted after her. YEAH I'M FINE… Flamer shouted back with a concerned look before exiting the pub.

Flamer unlocked the door and stepped into the flat rolling her eyes. Jacob slammed the door behind him and flicked the lights on. WHAT THE "ELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Shouted Flamer. YOU JUST COMPLETELY EMBARISSED AND HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!. Jacob stared at her for a couple of seconds with wide eyes. I know Flamer… he muttered. Know what? Asked Flamer looking puzzled and angry. Jacob gave her an angry smirk. I know about Jay's paternity. Flamer's expression suddenly dropped into a shocked expression. Shocked are you? Jacob asked smirking with sarcasm. "Owe do you know? She asked with a mumble. Lorraine told me…Danny told her and she told me. Flamer's eyes widened. Yeah that's right, started Jacob. Jay's real father. Congratulations Flamer… . Flamer gulped with fear. J-Jacob…it ain't what you think she mumbled. No? said Jacob with a look of disgust. Nah, it ain't for definite, you could still very well be the dad. DON'T LIE TO ME! Jacob bellowed making Flamer jump. God, Jacob…I don't know what you want me to say… . Just tell me that the father is Danny. Said Jacob in a low tone. Flamer looked at him and gulped. Go on… said Jacob. There was silence for a few seconds. Y-yes…sobbed Flamer. Jacob let out a laugh of disgust before walking past her and into the living room. Flamer put her hand to her mouth as a few tears poured from her eyes. She walked into the living room where Jacob was stood staring down at Jay's cot. Jacob… Flamer muttered. Jacob did not reply. Jacob please don't do this… she walked over to him and touched his arm. GET OFF ME! He bellowed as he shoved her hard causing her to fall onto the sofa, head first. YOU LYING, CHEATING BITCH! Shouted Jacob. YOU KNEW HOW I LONGED TO HAVE A BABY. YOU KNEW HOW I LONGED TO HAVE ONE WITH YOU!. Flamer looked up at him. BUT HE MIGHT STILL BE YOURS! She screeched standing up. Don't you come near me you filthy whore…he warned pointing his finger at her. Flamer stared at him shaking with tears dripping from her eyes. Jacob…she repeated as she started to sob again. Jacob turned his back on her staring at the wall with a frown. Jacob…please…please don't do this to me…don't you dare leave me she sobbed. You can't stop me…Jacob muttered viscously. Flamer looked at him with wide eyes. But what about Jay? He needs you. Jacob laughed and turned back around to face her. HE AIN'T MINE!. JAY. AIN'T. MINE!. I wish he was…but he ain't…AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU!. He put his head in his hands, starting to cry. Oh Jacob…sobbed Flamer touching him again. GET OFF ME, I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME! He shouted pushing her away from him with one hand. Flamer put a hand to her head as she sobbed silently. And what "appens "na? She asked still sobbing. What "appens "na? Jacob asked. You can drop the baby into the canal for all I care he mumbled before retreating out of the room. Flamer's eyes widened. You don't mean that! She shouted following him into the kitchen. She shut the door behind her. WHAT ABOUT ME?, I NEED YOU ASWELL!. Jacob twisted on his heel to face her. YOU COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL FLAMER!, TILL THE VERY DAY YOU FELL PREGNANT WITH…DANNY'S BABY!. He spat at the ground. Flamer rubbed her face with stress. Now get out of my way muttered Jacob as he stepped forwards. Flamer wouldn't budge. OUT OF THE WAY!, Jacob shouted as he grabbed her by the waist and threw her sideways causing her to fall ,smacking her head on the side of the table. She fell to the floor, her head an inch away from it. YEAH, YOU HAD ENOUGH NOW "AVE "YA? Jacob bellowed. Flamer lifted her hair back and shakily stood up with a nasty bloody dent on the side of her forehead and walked out silently sobbing. Jacob stared after her and sighed putting his head in a hand.

5 minutes later, Jacob walked up the stairs and into the bedroom to find Flamer packing her bag. He watched her empty the remaining of the wardrobe. Where you going? He asked. Away from you…she murmured. I'm gonna go collect MY baby from Yi's and go stay in a B&B. Jacob let out a sarcastic laugh. And how you gonna cope aye?. Flamer looked up at him with tearstains down her face. I don't care. As long as my baby is with me then I'm fine she said, turning back to her bag. Jacob sighed as she zipped up the bag and headed towards the door with it. Flamer…alright. What? She asked giving him a cold look. Come on, just stay said Jacob calmly. No way said Flamer. I rather sleep in a fleapit than spend one more night "ere with you. So you can shout, you can scream and you can hit me as much as you like, but I ain't staying. Jacob sighed and moved out of the way closing his eyes. Flamer stormed out and down the stairs. Jacob stood there as the sound of the front door slamming shut strained his ears. He turned and kicked the door in anger before sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands.

CHAPTER 21

Ssh, calm down Flame you're safe now, said Yi hugging Flamer tight listening to her breathing sobs. How about I go get Jay and I'll make us a nice cuppa? She said. Alright…muttered Flamer whiping a tear from her eye. Yi stood up and walked out, and a few seconds later walked back in with a sleeping Jay in her arms. She handed him gently to Flamer. Flamer hugged him tight and started to sob again. Yi smiled. I'll go make that cup of tea she said standing up and walking into the kitchen. Flamer sat hugging Jay in her arms with her head rested gently on top of his.

The next day, Jacob sprinted around to Yi's and banged his fist on the door hard repeatedly. There was no answer. He then started to ring the doorbell repeatedly. Yi was sat in the living room on the sofa next to Flamer, who was hugging Jay in her arms and giving Yi a worried look. After a few more minutes, Jacob would just not give up. Flamer told Yi to just let him in. So Yi with a feeling of worry sighed and went to open up the door. WHAT? She shouted as she opened it up. AT LAST! He shouted budging his way through. OI, WHAT DO YA THINK YA DOING! She shouted walking after him. Jacob stormed into the living room as Flamer stood up and backed away from him, holding Jay tighter in her arms. Flamer. said Jacob. I've been worried about "ya he said calmly moving towards her. Flamer squeezed back into the corner holding Jay much closer to her. W-what do "ya want Jacob? She asked scared. Listen, I've been thinking most the night said Jacob. And what you said, that Jay could still very well be mine…well I've had an idea. Get a DNA test. W-what? Said Flamer. You heard me said Jacob. No way am I letting some "orrible nurses wire my baby up onto some stupid machine just for some poxy DNA rubbish!. Right started Jacob, then there is absolutely no future for you and me. He shrugged and turned to go. WAIT! Flamer called. Jacob turned around and looked at her. Okay..said Flamer. I'll phone the hospital up and book an appointment. Jacob faintly smiled at her. Thank you… . Flamer gulped. Now just go… she said. Jacob sighed giving Jay a desperate look then turned around and exited the house.

A week had past and Flamer, having waited very anxiously for days, had finally received the DNA results in the post. And to her very relief, the results proved that Jay had the exact same blood as Jacob, and therefor was the father after all. Jacob, who had received a copy of the results was over the moon, and even arranged an afternoon of booze with his mates with him paying for the lot. After sobbering up that night, Jacob went around to see Flamer. But Flamer was refusing to see him, seeing that she went through a hell of abusement from him over nothing.

The next day Jacob tried her again but there was still no answer. Jacob, feeling desperate flapped up the door letterbox and shouted for her through it. FLAMER, PLEASE JUST LET US TALK. Feeling depressed, he took his hand back out of the letterbox and leaned on the wall sighing. And as he was about to leave, the door opened and out came Flamer with her arms folded. Flamer…said Jacob touching her arm. She shoved his hand off slightly with her elbow and went back into the flat. Jacob followed her in closing the door behind her. Yi out? He asked as he slumped himself down onto the sofa next to Flamer. Flamer nodded. Why ain't "Ya been talking to me? Asked Jacob. The DNA results have come back and Jay's my little son ain't that good?. Flamer just stared at him blankly. Yeah…she started. And I told "Ya that he WAS yours but you kept hitting me and abusing me. Jacob's face went blank. Flamer… . Don't go there, said Flamer budging across to the other side of the sofa away from him. Jacob gave a big sigh. He moved close to her. Flamer please…you know what I'm like. I can't stop myself once I'm mad. Flamer looked up at him sternly. Please come home babe…said Jacob in a low tone. I love you. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Flamer gazed into his eyes for a few seconds. Okay…she muttered. Jacob smiled at her before kissing her on the lips.

…**MORE TO COME…**


End file.
